


Taṇhā 愛欲

by jls20011425



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Bittersweet Ending, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 阿謝托爾
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 「放開我！」托爾芬扭動著，憤怒道。一隻手不足以讓他掙脫鐵鉗。「像男人一樣和我對決，你這該死的懦夫！我要殺了你！我要——」「你這愚蠢的男孩！」阿謝拉特的手指穿過托爾芬的頭髮，惡狠狠扯著。應該很痛，但是沒有，僅僅把托爾芬的頭扯回來，露出他的喉嚨，制止他的抗議。「第一個星期你殺不了我，十年來你都殺不了我。我開始覺得你不想殺我了。」
Relationships: Askeladd/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Kudos: 8





	Taṇhā 愛欲

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Taṇhā](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053903) by [Deos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deos/pseuds/Deos). 



> 授權：

_這種痛楚會像你一樣很快消失嗎？_

_——卡爾•克里斯蒂安•弗洛雷斯_

他很久沒有回來了。

大地被冰雪覆蓋，建築之間犁出一條條小溝，人們循此從一座房子走到另一座房子，或者走向城填廣場。海洋灰暗冰冷得像鐵礦。冰島的冬天一如既往寒冷和令人生畏，眼前景象卻令他心裡莫名溫暖。

他回家了。

他的房子矮矮胖胖的，與眾多鄰居幾乎相同。它們全是棕色的，草屋頂，覆滿雪。但這間毫無疑問是他的。門前的木箱，是他父親的傑作。不對稱的屋頂是尤爾瓦不小心一腳踩穿後重建的。他的家。

在門口，托爾芬猶豫了一下。儘管這是他的家，他已經離開了很久了。很多年了。他會受到歡迎嗎？

他敲了敲門，而不是直接進去，仿佛完全陌生的人來訪。

沒有回應。可能他母親在休息，又或者她和尤爾瓦去了給山羊擠奶。外面很冷，他不想等。她們看見他一定會很高興吧？

他推開門。

令他驚訝的是，裡面 _有_ 人，一個身影，有瘋狂的一刻他腦海浮現的是父親的形象。托爾芬多麼經常回家看到這幅畫面？托爾茲，生著火。托爾茲，把兔皮掛起來曬乾。托爾茲，陷入沉思，看著火焰明滅。

那不是他的父親。那金髮的後腦勾熟悉得如自己的刀刃。

「阿謝拉特！」

阿謝拉特還沒反應過來，托爾芬的匕首已經在手上了。他心中湧起的怒火熟悉，令人作嘔。這裡不是發泄憤怒毒火的地方。但他忍不住。舒適的家被他殺父仇人在 _托爾茲_ 的壁爐前取暖的景象破壞了。

阿謝拉特甚至懶得面向他，只是回頭迅速瞥了一眼。「噢，托爾芬。你在這裡幹什麼？」

「 _我_ 在這裡——」他的呼吸鯁在喉嚨，仇恨的力量令他窒息。當大壩終於決堤，他的聲音沙啞得尷尬。「這是 _我_ 的房子， _你_ 見鬼的為什麼在這裡？」

阿謝拉特環顧四周，仿佛第一次看這個地方。「是嗎？我沒注意到。」

很痛。比他挨過的每一拳都要痛，比骨折都要痛。看到阿謝拉特站在他父親建造的房子裡，手指撫過有劃痕的木樑。他，沒有 _權_ 在這裡。

托爾芬會殺了他。

「我要殺了你。」他嘶聲道，準備好刀刃。

阿謝拉特嘆了口氣。「 _又_ 來了。」

他從火堆慢步走向房子中心邊的矮矮長凳，撲通坐了一下，仰靠在一隻手掌上。另一隻手朝托爾芬招了招。「行，那來吧。」

_快點搞定_ 在他臉上每條皺紋顯而易見。

托爾芬沒有動。

「拿起你的劍！」他要求道。阿謝拉特在他父親的房子裡不尊重他，玷污他的榮譽，甚至拒絕拿起武器，把榮譽碾作塵泥。

「我不需要劍。」阿謝拉特再次做了那個手勢，指尖懶洋洋地勾了勾。「來吧。之後我想把腳烘乾一點。」

托爾茲一聲怒吼扔出匕首。

每次面對阿謝拉特，托爾芬總是無法保持理智。儘管他有十年時間觀察這個人的行動。儘管他 _知道_ 阿謝拉特比狐狸更狡猾、反應更快。他就是忍不住。阿謝拉特總是知道他最軟弱的地方，知道什麼時候施壓，用多大力度。於是他跳起來，不顧風險。

一隻穿著靴子的腳從陰影裡閃出來，蛇一樣迅速踢中他的脛骨。他磕磕絆絆。感覺像他倒下來倒了一輩子，看著阿謝拉特的膝蓋愈變愈大。

然後，寬大的雙手抓住他，把他一隻手臂釘在身體一側，將他拖到阿謝拉特的大腿上，一隻大腿滑過他的膝蓋，把他困在裡面。

「哼。 _這_ 真是可悲的表演。」阿謝拉特沖他撅起嘴，嘴角奇怪地向下彎。「我被侮辱了，托爾芬。」

「放開我！」托爾芬扭動著，憤怒道。一隻手不足以讓他掙脫鐵鉗。「像男人一樣和我對決，你這該死的懦夫！我要殺了你！我要——」

「你這愚蠢的男孩！」阿謝拉特的手指穿過托爾芬的頭髮，惡狠狠扯著。應該很痛，但是沒有，僅僅把托爾芬的頭扯回來，露出他的喉嚨，制止他的抗議。「第一個星期你殺不了我，十年來你都殺不了我。我開始覺得你不想殺我了。」

而後什麼尖銳的東西咬住他的頸，強烈的感覺襲向內心深處。溫暖。濕潤。他的喉嚨被割開了嗎？

當阿謝拉特退開來，他的嘴唇閃著光。粉紅色，不是紅色，沒有血色。啐。阿謝拉特 _咬_ 了他！

「你想得還不夠。」

阿謝拉特在得意地笑，但他的雙眼冰冷。算計。男人的雙眼強大得足以用利刃刺穿他父親的心臟。 _戰士_ 的雙眼。

托爾芬的心沉了下去。他一次又一次發現自己站在這裡，阿謝拉特的劍、靴子、拳頭錯誤的一邊。無論他有多快，他的匕首有多鋒利。即使有著最刻骨的動力，他就是無法邁出最後致命的一步。

有時候他覺得諸神在嘲笑他。若然他甚至無法在最需要的時候使用，祂們為什麼要賜予他這種力量、這種速度呢？ _他_ 有什麼用呢？

從憤怒到絕望，他的情緒直線下降，就像呼嘯射向地面的箭。這種憤怒是本能反應、條件反射。自我保護。這是偽裝，掩蓋著事情的真相：他永遠無法痛恨阿謝拉特勝過痛恨自己的軟弱。

「殺了我。」

聽到他單調的宣言，阿謝拉特低下頭。「殺了你？我為什麼要這麼做？你活著有用得多。」

「動手吧。」

他死了更好。即使死時沒有武器也勝過活在這個人間地獄，反正他也去不了英靈殿。英靈殿是留給偉大的戰士，像他父親那樣的人的。

「我不想。」

他怒火中燒，痛斥阿謝拉特的頑固不化。「 _趕緊動手！_ 」

阿謝拉特的手猛地一伸，粗暴地扭著托爾芬的頸。「你就不能閉嘴嗎？」

「殺了我，你個雜種！」托爾芬用掌心拍打著阿謝拉特的胸膛，近得甚至無法揮出像樣的一拳。「殺了我， _殺了我嗯嗯唔！_ 」

阿謝拉特的嘴貼上了他，像塞口布一樣有效封住他的唇。他劇烈晃了晃，幾乎把自己摔下來——但阿謝拉特太快了。在托爾芬背上的手滿滿是佔有欲地爬到他的臀部，放在他頭髮上的手側滑到他的頸，抱著他。

_太過了。_

阿謝拉特的鼻子貼著他的鼻子。鬍鬚撓著他的下巴和雙唇。狹長的藍眼凝視著他，直至阿謝拉特合上眼簾。

托爾芬從來沒有這麼貼近過 _任何人_ 。試都沒試過。所有本能都尖叫著叫他掙脫，但他就是做不到。他癱瘓了。

阿謝拉特在動。他的頭微微側起，讓他們的嘴擺成更自然的姿勢。濕潤的暖意抹過他冰冷的唇，嚇得它打開來。

「你應該回吻。」阿謝拉特吻著他嘟噥道。「來吧。動動，男孩。」

隨後他把舌頭伸進托爾芬震驚的嘴裡。

另一個人舌頭的觸感把他從麻木中拉出來。他一聲咆哮退開，一咬——但他的牙只咬到了空氣。阿謝拉特料到他了。

「我就知道你會這麼做。」那隻手回到他的頭髮裡，緊緊抓住他。「你真的是個白痴。」

「跟我對決 _嗯唔——_ 」

阿謝拉特的嘴再次悶住了他，淹沒了他的話語。「不要，我們不會開始那個。」他低聲道。「現在不是決鬥的時候。」

他的眼神很奇怪，揉合了愉悅、厭煩與更陰暗的東西。「沒時間了。你懂的，不是嗎，托爾芬？」

他髮間的手指撓著他的頭皮，溫柔，相比緊握。托爾芬。

托爾芬 _的確_ 懂。

「蠢秃子。」他沙啞道。恨意已經滲入他的骨髓，用深深的遍布的痛楚填滿他，集中在喉頭。「你從來不給我我想要的。」

「別抱怨了。」阿謝拉特咧嘴一笑，那種狡猾、邪惡、得意的笑容。托爾芬一直想一拳揍在他的蠢臉上。「你真是個淘氣鬼。」

他們同時動了。托爾芬探頭，阿謝拉特低下下巴，讓他們再次貼合。這是溫柔的，不像之前令人窒息的擁抱，也許這就是為什麼這更容易接受。

他從沒吻過任何人。只見過父母間迅速的一啄，或者女奴對主人驚恐的臣服。這個不像那樣。這是黏滑、急切、灼熱的，像是阿謝拉特試圖在他的靈魂灌進托爾芬喉嚨裡。

而他不夠。

托爾芬挪近了一點，在阿謝拉特的大腿上向前動，直至貼上堅硬的黑色胸甲。他的手指摸索光滑的表面，徒勞地尋找著。這不是他想要的。冰冷、漆黑的金屬——不。他需要底下溫暖鮮活的東西。

他斷開這個吻，沮喪，拽著它。「把這個脫了！」

阿謝拉特笑了，但把它剝了下來，扔在地上，發出空洞的咔嗒聲。

托爾芬不在乎。現在有一整個世界可以探索，至少如果阿謝拉特沒有該死穿了這麼多 _層_ 的話會有。

「你還是穿得太多了！」現在他扒著外衣、軟甲、長袖汗衫。感覺像是幾寸厚的布料把他們分開了。這很重要，非常重要，他要感受肌膚相貼的熾熱，儘管他不能確切說出為什麼。

「哼。你像女人一樣要求多多。」阿謝拉特咕噥道。他站了圯來，毫不客氣地把托爾芬從大腿上扔下去。但他確實開始解著靴子。

托爾芬瞬間做出這個決定。

「這裡不行！」他脫口而出。阿謝拉特只是無動於衷地向他挑起眉毛。「我是說，任何人都可能走進來。回來。」

他領著阿謝拉特來到卧室。 _一家_ 的大卧室，四套稻草和毛皮的床架，蓋著亞麻毯子。他的在最遠的角落。看起來完全一樣，從班駁相間的棕白兔皮，去到刻在床頭木上的太陽銘文。

感覺像背叛，把阿謝拉特帶來這裡。但迫切的需要侵襲他，加快了他手指解衣的速度。

層層融化了，堆到地上。阿謝拉特坐在床尾。這次當托爾芬坐上阿謝拉特的大腿，感覺到肌膚貼著自己的溫暖，小腿肚摩擦時毛髮的撓癢。當他的鼠蹊緊緊壓著阿謝拉特的時，他打了個哆嗦。

阿謝拉特的手輕輕放在他臀部上，但他沒有。「現在怎樣？」他藍光的雙眼在笑，但的表情平靜而空白。

他想托爾芬說出來，但托爾芬不會。不需要。

他傾身向前，這次是他覆上阿謝拉特的嘴。

在他引導下，這個吻草率、笨拙。雖然他很熱情，他不確定是該用嘴唇還是舌頭。他只知道他需要靠近一點， _進去_ 。當阿謝拉特用手掌托著他的頸，開始指引他，他才意識到。

_就像決鬥一樣。_ 他從沒想過事情會演變成這樣，然而事實至此。他，尋找宣洩，阿謝拉特，回應他舌頭每一次擠壓與推搡。

這輕易變得和協。他的思緒退回通常為戰鬥保留的區域，那種寧靜、沒有思考的地方，那裡時機和技巧就像呼吸一樣不費吹灰之力。然後，阿謝拉特分開他倆，夠到他的喉嚨。

牙齒在他的頸合上，輕輕一咬，緊接著是用力的吸吮。他呻吟著，下身向前挺，把他的勃起牢牢蹭向阿謝拉特的肚子。

什麼時候的事？

他甚至說不出口。不在乎了。觸電般的感覺讓他又做了一遍，無助地在阿謝拉德溫暖的身體上蹭來蹭去。太棒了。他 _需要_ 更多。

「這就是我討厭小鬼的原因。」阿謝拉特對著他濕透的肌膚呢喃道。「太他媽貪心了。你在錯過最棒的部份。」

下一次挺動時，在托爾芬腰間的手移到更低，捧著他的屁股，把他們的鼠蹊壓在一起。

「操！」

阿謝拉特在他耳邊輕輕笑了。「瞧？我們一起來是不是更爽？」

「閉嘴。」托爾芬喘著氣道，用嘴堵住了下一下笑聲。

他想要觸碰的欲望讓他把阿謝拉特推倒在床上。膝蓋下是軟軟的皮毛，身下是溫暖的肌膚——簡直是天堂。托爾芬向下壓，他們從胸膛到骨盆緊緊貼合，在感覺到阿謝拉特又熱又硬地抵著他時呻吟出聲。當他彎曲下身，讓兩人碾磨在一起時，得到了愉悅的嘶聲。

托爾芬沉浸在甜美擺動的節奏裡。他的大腦已經沉入陰暗的地方，由本能主導，被阿謝拉特每下挺動勾出的輕柔的不可思議的聲音刺激。

_諸神。_

他想留下來。這裡至少和冥界一樣棒。無法保證進入英靈殿，諸神會不會憐憫他一次讓他留下來？

「托爾芬……」

_不要。_ 就差一點點。他快要射了！

而後阿謝拉特用牙咬住托爾芬的頸，他泄了。

他在高潮中猛然驚醒，他的呻吟壓低成粗聲的喘息，喉嚨驚嚇得收縮。他急速回歸現實。

他在一個荒涼農場的谷倉裡，被眨為奴奴隸，因為襲擊了王子——不， _國王_ 克努特。

他身下的土地是扎人的稻草和自己身體的微溫。沒有柔韌、肌肉發達的胸膛壓著他，沒有靈巧的嘴唇貼著他喉嚨。

他大腿濕了一攤。把長袍不舒服地黏著他，但只是隱隱的不適。更主要是那份失落像黑水一樣流淌，冷入骨髓。

阿謝拉特走了。

他的骨灰躺在某個冰冷的墳墓裡，堆在一堆石頭底下，或者在亂葬岡裡和其他靈魂擠在一下。若然他們沒有把他的屍體吊起來，讓鳥兒啄個乾淨。托爾芬不知道弒君會換來怎樣的酷刑。

一個偷偷摸摸的聲音引起他的注意。

托爾芬轉過頭，看見其他奴隸擠在對面牆上。三雙大眼睛在黑暗中閃爍。他剛才一直在呻吟嗎？喃喃自語？像發情的野獸一樣磨著地面？

他發現自己其實不在乎。托爾芬側身蜷曲起來，背對著他們，把膝蓋抱在胸前。

沒有用。他內心冰冷又空虛。

托爾茲走了，現在阿謝拉特又走了。他們去了英靈殿或者弗爾克范格或者冥界。無論他們在哪兒，都是托爾芬無法跟去的地方。他真的、真的很孤獨。

他閉上雙眼，沉浸在回憶之中。


End file.
